The Cellar
Have you ever heard of the Cardsworth gang? Probably not as most people don't believe that their story is true. However, the legend is true and I'm going to tell you about their gang and what people believe happened to them. Back in the late 1800's, 2 brothers named Henry Cardsworth and Horace Cardsworth were two bandits who robbed many stores and buildings. After they would rob a place, they would lose the cops through the woods and kill off any ones that got in their way. They would run very deep in the woods. In fact, it took 25 minutes to run from the start of the woods all the way to their hideout. After they robbed several lumberyards and warehouses, they built a small cellar deep in the woods where they could store their weapons and stolen goods. Including Henry and Horace, there were 17 men in their gang. While they were building their cellar, they dug up a weird block of iron that somehow got buried there decades earlier. They looked at it and decided to use it as a table since it looked to be in a surprisingly good condition. One day, 10 of the 17 men including Henry and Horace went out to rob another store. While they were gone, the 7 men who stayed behind were all killed when they came back. When the 10 of them arrived, the iron block was busted open and the 7 dead bodies of them were everywhere. Some of them had arms and legs ripped off, some had their heads torn open, some were riddled with claw and teeth marks, and some parts of them were nowhere to be found. The 10 men who were there now didn't know what happened to them and they had no idea what caused their death. Some thought that it was an animal attack, some thought that bandits gruesomely murdered them in an attempt to shock them, and others weren't sure at all. As they looked around the area, one of them decided to check out a small storage closet. As soon as he opened it, he screamed in terror as he saw a large monster tearing apart the dead body of one of them. The monster turned around and saw him and it then immediately jumped on him and it was tearing him apart. It tore his arms and legs off with ease and was ripping his internal organs out and eating them. The other 9 men were shooting at it, but their bullets had no effect. After it killed him, it darted at the other men and jumped at them. Most of them moved out of the way, but one of them wasn't so lucky. It caught him, bit his head off, and it ran at the other men. 5 of the 8 men left darted for the exit and they were trying to run away leaving the other 3 men to fight off the monster. Among that 5 was Henry Cardsworth. However, Horace Cardsworth stayed behind with 2 other men to fight it. The monster jumped at one of them and it pinned him to the ground. It sunk its teeth into his body and it was tearing him apart and eating him. Horace and the other man decided to start running. As soon as they started, it finished eating the man and chased after them. It caught up to them and it ripped Horace's right leg off and he fell to the ground. The other man kept on running. It sunk its teeth into his head and bit down with all its might. Horace's skull exploded and his brain splattered everywhere. The monster then started chasing after the other man who was running away. It was very fast and it caught up to him with no problem at all. It punched its claw into his back and it tore out some of his intestines and ate them. It continued to do it until he died. Now it was running after the other 5 men who got a headstart from it. It was slowly catching up to them. It then jumped up into the trees and it was chasing them from up there. It bent down and it grabbed one of them. It started tearing his flesh and ripping parts of his body off. After he died, it continued to chase the other 4 men. They tried shooting at it, but there bullets still had no effect on it. They approached a small, old, and abandoned camp site and decided to fight it from there. They stood back to back and started firing in all directions. It was slowly making its way towards them. They were emptying as much bullets into it as possible. Eventually, it ran away. They stopped firing for a second and took this opportunity to reload. Suddenly, it popped out of the ground, grabbed one of them, and started eating him. The other 3 men were trying to pull him back out. Suddenly, they felt a huge tug and he slipped under the ground. His blood and torn up parts of him were thrown out of the hole and the monster jumped back up and continued to chase the remaining 3. It was slowly catching up and it jumped at them. They tried to move out of the way, but one of them wasn't so lucky. It tackled him to the floor, tore his left leg off, and it bit down on his head so hard that it exploded causing his brain to splatter everywhere. Henry and another man were the only 2 left at this point. They realized that they wouldn't be able to survive much longer since nothing they did had any effect on it. The monster was catching up to them again. It jumped up and it landed on top one of them. It was clawing at him repeatedly and he was getting torn to shreds. He was screaming for help, but Henry Cardsworth ignored him and he tried to run away. Suddenly, he noticed a sewer entrance which he could hide in. He looked back and the monster was still occupied on clawing the man to death. He was still screaming in terror and in pain. Henry jumped inside the sewer entrance and pointed a double barrel shotgun out the entrance as a last resort in case it did happen to find him. He listened and the man was still screaming. Finally, his screams died down and stopped. He heard the monster run for him and it ran by the sewer entrance. His plan seemed to work. He looked out and he saw it running away from the sewer. It looked to be about 50 feet away. It disappeared over the hill and continued running. Its moans were getting farther away. He felt safer and he caught his breath. After a couple more minutes, he decided that he should keep on running back because the monster might return and find him. He crawled out of the sewer and right as he did, a large tentacle wrapped around his neck and he started being pulled up. He dropped his shotgun as soon as it caught him so there was nothing he could do about it. He looked up and he saw that the tentacle came out of the monster's mouth. He was slowly being pulled up to its jaws. It bit down on his head and blood immediately started flowing down his face. It then opened is mouth again and it pulled him in even more. His head and neck was in its mouth. It took another bite and his chest was in its mouth. His blood was gushing out of his chest. It took another big bite and the entire top half of his body was inside the monster. It took another bite and his knees were inside it. It took another big bite and his feet were sticking out of its mouth. It took one last bite and the monster swallowed him. He was getting digested by it. He tried to kick at it, but his attempts were useless. As his flesh burned and melted off of his body, he started to grow dizzy and he eventually died. Anyways, that is what really happened and this really is a true story. You may be thinking: If nobody else was there than how does anyone know exactly what happened to them? That is a very good criticism, yes, but it has a very simple answer to it. You were the monster all along. Another masterpiece made by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Monster Category:It was you Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta